


No words describe my love for you

by Smugdendingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Cute, Fluff, How Aaron feels, Husbands, Insecurities, Love, M/M, Soulmates, mentions of scars, mentons of self harm, soft, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smugdendingle/pseuds/Smugdendingle
Summary: How Aaron feels about Robert and basically everything else ( but mainly stuff relating to Robert ).Or;Aaron feels safe with Robert, he has never felt so relaxed with any person ever in his whole life. But with Robert it’s like he can be himself, comfortable and content. Aaron loves Robert with his whole heart, more than that, it’s like Robert is his world.





	No words describe my love for you

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is. It’s just completely Aaron’s thoughts/feelings. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

Aaron watches his husband sleep peacefully. It is the most relaxing thing Aaron loves to do, to gaze at his gorgeous husband looking at the details of his husbands body. The way his freckles line up like stars or his skin turning bronze and it highlights the freckles even more. Aaron is lucky to have him, lucky to call him his husband. Aaron has those moments of self doubt, because they will always be there even when he is the happiest man on Earth. But he controls them now, knows how to keep the thoughts at bay and Robert helps. Robert is the cure to Aaron’s happiness ( and everything else as well but mainly Robert). Aaron feels safe with Robert, he has never felt so relaxed with any person ever in his whole life. But with Robert it’s like he can be himself, comfortable and content. Aaron loves Robert with his whole heart, more than that, it’s like Robert is his world. He knows that sounds cheesy, and Robert would laugh before gently kissing him on the nose. But it is true, without Robert there wouldn’t be an Aaron. He would have this hole in his chest where Robert is meant to be, he’s imprinted on Aaron’s heart - Robert made his mark on Aaron with their very first kiss. Aaron’s world crumbled down with angst, love, hatred and so many other emotions. But it brought him to where he is now, their messy passionate past matured Aaron, it made him discover himself and develop into this man he never thought he could be. Aaron never wanted kids ( especially with a man), but now it’s all he dreams about. Even during the Affair days Aaron would dream of marrying Robert, having this massive cosy house full of kids and dogs and most importantly - love.  
That’s why Aaron is happy they started off as an affair because they wouldn’t be here now, yeh he wishes they did things differently but isn’t hindsight a beautiful thing? 

Aaron shuffles becoming uncomfortable, he turns to lay on his side staring at his husband who’s facing him. Aaron slowly reaches out and combs his fingers through the blonde strands.  
He loves Robert’s hair. He loved it back during the Affair era, how you could tug and pull the hair, especially during sex. Robert has let it grow out a bit recently and Aaron isn’t hating it but it does remind him of the old snarky Robert. The Robert he fell in love with. The Robert who genuinely cared for him but doing all the wrong things to show that love, Aaron doesn’t hate him for it, but he knows it was incredibly hard for Robert to admit he was (is) bisexual. 

Aaron sighs softly pulls away from him, looks at the clock flashing 03:48. He doesn’t know why he can’t sleep. He doesn’t even know why he’s thinking of the Affair era quite honestly, maybe because he doesn’t really let himself think about it. Considering that time was dark, stressful with the added heart break.  
Aaron looks down at his body, notices the changes over the years and Robert still loves him, still kisses every scar on his body. Aaron took a lot of talking, showing and comfort sex to accept he’s beautiful. Aaron will always be self conscious about his scars, hates how he went down that route but it brought him to where he is now. That’s what his counsellor used to say, Aaron believes it, he didn’t give up ( he nearly did on numerous occasions) but he survived everything. All the heartbreak, the fights, prison, Jackson, his sexuality he survived everything. He should be proud, so so proud of himself, he once beaten Paddy up because he couldn’t think anything worse than being gay. He didn’t accept himself for being different but now he is happily out and proud, with a gorgeous bisexual husband and wanting to start a family. He has come so far since that confused scarred teenager. He wonders if Chas and Paddy are proud of him? 

Aaron used to think what Robert used to see in him because Robert is this confident, strong man who doesn’t take no for an answer. But Robert showed him how wrong he is, he told him one night that he isn’t strong like Aaron. He’s weak. Robert only puts up the act because he can’t let people in, he’s scared they will see the true Robert and they’ll go. Aaron hates how Robert has insecurities too. Maybe that’s why they link together like a jigsaw, they both have this deep understanding of what it feels like to be unloved, to feel so lonely. They both feel like they aren’t deserved by each other, but that’s why they are the perfect match. They understand each other, they love and care for each other so much that they are willing to die for one and other. 

Aaron kisses Robert’s temple softly, moves towards the man’s plump lips and places the gentlest of kisses there. He snuggles up to him and smiles when Robert moves closer and hugs him close, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Aaron’s neck. 

Aaron falls asleep in the arms of the man he sees his whole future with. He can’t wait to explore with and take that journey.

**Author's Note:**

> Plz leave a comment if you want to query anything, or if I wrote something and I used the wrong wording.


End file.
